


You and Me

by clgfanfic



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to Heyes and the Kid all they need is each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #9 under the pen name Nancy Platte.

          There had been times over the past nine months that Kid Curry had been sure he would never see another living human being… except for his partner, what's-his-name.

          He wondered briefly how they'd come to this point, but then remembered.  It had all seemed like such a good idea… nine months ago.

It had been, what, early June then?  Yeah, that sounded about right.  They'd been spending some badly needed relaxation time in San Francisco with Silky and Soapy.  Heyes had been luckier than usual at the poker tables, too, and they'd been living large.  But then a Bannerman had showed up, looking for them, and they'd been forced to hole up in Soapy's mansion for almost two weeks before they could make good their escape.

They'd left the city in the dead of night, heading east across the state and disappearing into the mountain foothills.

          They had planned to head to Carson City, or maybe Reno, and then catch a train headed south, but they'd gotten lost in the tangled canyons of the mother lode country.

And then Heyes had spotted those gold flakes in a small creek bed that was partially contained behind an old beaver dam.  Yep, it was his fault.  Figured.

They'd panned that pool and creek for about a week using their tin supper plates, getting out a good amount of powder.  So they'd stayed a little longer and panned some more.  And before either of them really noticed, the weeks had drifted into months.

          No one dropped by their camp, the location too remote.  Hell, it had taken the two of them three days to find their way to a small town the first time they'd needed to re-supply.

Heyes had insisted that they spend almost their entire stash of dust buying supplies that first trip to Poker Chip, but Curry hadn't argued.  After all, it would only take them another week, maybe less with the new pans, to replace it.

          But Heyes had planned too well and they'd ended up buying enough to hold them for an entire month, and when they'd gone back to Poker Chip the second time, he'd bought enough to hold them for _two_ months.  And, at the end of those two months, he'd bought enough for _three_.  And, at the end of _those_ three moths, he'd bought enough for _another_ three!

          It was starting to look like Heyes might just be planning to file a claim and stay put for good.  Heyes was obsessed, pulling out gold dust like a man with a calling.

          Still, it was a good thing Heyes had insisted on that last three month's worth of supplies.  And it hadn't really eaten into their stash of dust very much.  Right now, it looked like that indulgence might be all kept them alive until the spring thaw.

And thank goodness they'd found the cave they'd holed up in.  It had surely saved their lives when the first heavy snows arrived a few weeks back.  Of course it hadn't stopped falling since then, either.  Oh, they got breaks, sometimes three or four days at a stretch, when it didn't snow, but it wasn't melting any either.

When the cold weather first arrived, they'd been able to keep working, right on up until the pond and creek had finally frozen over, which had been right around the time of that first heavy snowfall.  And by then trying to head back to Poker Chip was impossible, the drifts too deep for their horses to navigate.

So, as a result, they'd been stuck in this cave for two months already, and they had another one to go, at least.

          He sighed heavily.  It had been almost three full months since he'd seen another face besides Heyes'.  And while he'd always thought Heyes was a handsome enough man, he missed seeing other faces, especially feminine ones.

          He took a deep breath and had to reconsider that.  While it was true he missed seeing women, what he really missed was a way to relieve his, uh, frustration.

          And he was well and truly frustrated.  It had been _nine_ months since he'd been able to, well, to lie with a woman.  Not since they'd been in San Francisco – before they'd had to hole up in Soapy's cramped attic for those two weeks, which actually meant it was actually going on _ten_ months!

          Hell, it'd probably be a full year before he was able to– How did those monks do it?

          He'd resorted to taking care of himself seven months back, but he was getting awfully tired of his own hand.

          He was also getting tired of beans, biscuits, beef jerky, being cold and gold dust… and Hannibal Heyes.

          Well, maybe not Heyes – just Heyes' cooking, and his coffee, and his card games, and his almost constant chatter.

For one of the first times ever, he wished he could shut the man up for a few days, but Heyes was on a roll, talking about what they could do with all the money they'd have after almost a year panning in that little creek.  He had big plans for them to wait out that amnesty down in Mexico so they wouldn't have to be worrying about posses or bounty hunters.

          And normally he really wouldn't have minded listening to Heyes' schemes, but after he'd heard it all once, he really didn't need to hear all the refinements Heyes made to it, day after day, detail after detail.

          But Heyes liked to share _all_ of his ideas, especially when he didn't have anyone else to talk to, and hadn't, for nine months.

          Still, there _had_ to be a way to shut the man up, even for a few minutes, but the Kid just didn't know what it could be.

Of course, there _was_ one way, but he wasn't sure how Heyes would feel about it.  Still, it might be worth a try.  Anything to get a little peace and quiet…

          So, while Heyes sat, going on and on about all the things he'd heard about this little seaside resort down Mexico way, the Kid leaned over and planted a kiss on the man's lips.

          Heyes' eyes rounded like a bullfrog's throat and his sentence died right in the middle of a word.

The Kid leaned back and grinned.  "First time I've been able to shut you up in months!"

          Heyes cocked his head to the side slightly and stared at his best friend and partner.  "Do that again."

          Curry's eyes widened slightly, but he leaned over and pressed his lips to Heyes' a second time, this kiss a little more intimate.

          Heyes' eyes dropped closed and he moaned softly.

          The Kid pulled back again, grinning this time.  "What's the matter, Heyes?  Cat got your tongue?"

          The dark-haired man just sat there beside the fire, his eyes slightly glazed as he ran the tip of his tongue over his tingling lips.  "That was better than I expected," he said matter-of-factly.

          "Some reason you were thinkin' about me doin' that, Heyes?"

          The dark-haired man's cheeks flushed.  "Uh…"

          "Hell, Heyes, I've been thinkin' about a lot of things I never thought I'd be thinkin' about the last month or so."

          "I guess I have been too," the dark-haired man admitted.

          The two men looked at each other, blushing and grinning shyly.

          "You ever gone this long before?"

          Heyes shrugged and glanced away.

          "Heyes?"

          The dark-haired man looked back, his cheeks rosy.  "Kid, I've never felt the kinds of, uh, urges you seem to feel."

          "You mean for a little company with the ladies?"

          Heyes nodded.

          Curry frowned.  "Why not?"

          The former outlaw leader shrugged.  "Don't know.  Just never felt the need like you do.  Don't get me wrong, it was nice, real nice, when we could afford it, or when it, well, when it just sort of happened, but—"

          "It's true you never go lookin' for it like I do.  I never really thought much about it, either.  Some of the other boys were more like you than me."

          "Preacher, you mean?" Heyes asked with a small grin.

          Curry grinned back.  "Well, yeah… and Kyle."

          "Now _that_ hurts, Kid," Heyes said, feigning offense.

          "Sorry," Curry said.  "Believe me, Heyes, I know it's gotta be for different reasons."

          "I'm glad to hear you say that."

          "But, Heyes, don't you need— want— aren't you…?"  He trailed off.

          "I have desires, Kid, just like you do.  If that's what you're asking."

          "Guess you just ignore 'em, huh?  That mind of yours, you can find other things to think about?"

          "Sometimes," Heyes allowed.  "But mostly, well, the things I find myself thinking about, wanting… they aren't the kinds of things I'm going to get from a saloon girl."

          The Kid's brow furrowed.  "Just what kind of things do you want?" he asked his partner a little suspiciously.

          The former outlaw grinned again, but found it hard to meet and hold the Kid's gaze.

          "Heyes?" Curry asked, starting to sound really worried.

          "Hell, Kid, this isn't something I ever expected to be talking to you about," the man argued.

          "Might as well," the younger man said.  "You've been chewin' my ear off for weeks now as it is."

          A heavy sigh and Heyes leaned back against the wall of the cave, warmed now by the heat from the burning fire.  He folded his arms over his chest and pondered how the Kid might respond to the truth.  He was tired of keeping his secret, and wanted to tell the Kid, but he also couldn't risk driving Curry away.

          "Come on, Heyes," the blond urged.  "I'm so proddy right now nothing's going to sound too strange, believe me."

          That prompted a chuff of laughter from Heyes.  "You really think so?"

          " _I_ kissed _you_ , didn't I?"

          "Yes, you did," Heyes agreed.  Then he sighed heavily and added, "And it's what I've wished you'd do ever since we were kids."

          "What?" the Kid asked, his blue eyes rounding.

          "Kid, back about the time you started to notice that Rachel McDuffy was more interesting than frogs, I was starting to think that you were more interesting than Rachel McDuffy."

          "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

          "Hell, Kid, that isn't something _anyone_ talks about – except maybe a couple of poets, and then I'm only guessing that that's what they're really talking about in their poems.  Maybe it's just what I see in my head when I read their poems."

          "Maybe I should read a few of these poems," Curry said.

          "Once I realized what I was feeling, I learned how to hide it – damned quick.  I never thought for a moment that I'd be telling you about this.  I figured it was something I'd only think about late a night, when you were dead asleep, and I could let myself… think about what it would be like."

          "What _what_ would be like?"

          "You," Heyes said, "being with you."

          "Being with _me?_   You mean like with a gal, but with me instead?"

          "Well, not exactly like that, no," Heyes grumbled.

          "Tell me."

          "What?" the dark-haired man yelped.

          "Tell me how you thought it would be."

          "I— I can't," Heyes replied, his voice quaking.

          "Ah, come on, Heyes.  What do we have to do that's any better?"

          "Cards."

          "No, thanks, you've already won my half of the dust."

          Heyes grinned.  "Don't worry, I'll give you my half and keep yours for myself."

          The Kid shook his head.  "Fine, but I'm not losing my half, and yours, so you might as well tell me."

          Heyes wanted to, but he wasn't sure how.  And he still wasn't sure this was a good idea.  The Kid might just listen and tell him he was… a damned sodomite.  And ride out of his life forever.  He couldn't bear that.

          "Kid, I think we should just forget about this.  We've been out here for almost ten months, we're not thinking straight.  Things'll be better once we can get out of here, get back into town."

          "Heyes, I'm proddy, and if you're not plannin' to kiss me again, and more, then you damn well better tell me something that'll take my mind off what I'm not gettin' out here in the middle of nowhere.  Use that silver tongue of yours, Heyes, it's been exercised enough recently."

          Heyes' eyes dropped closed for a moment.  "Kid, I don't think this is a good idea."

          "Talk, Heyes.  Start talkin'."

          "All right, but I'm going to remind you that this was your idea when you call me a– well, when you get pissed and want to ride out."

          Curry offered the man a reassuring grin.  "Even if I do get pissed, you're still my cousin, my only family, Heyes.  And you've been my best friend since I was able to walk.  I'm not going to forget that, no matter _what_ you tell me."

          Knowing the Kid wouldn't lie to him, Heyes took a deep breath and said, "All right… I usually start by imagining you and me in a fancy hotel room… we've been playing poker and we've won a _lot_ of money, so we're staying in a really nice room – you know, big and fancy, with two feather beds and a big clawfoot bathtub."

          "We've been in hotels like that, Heyes, after some of our jobs.  You remember that one fancy one in Denver, or up in Santa Fe?  Those women—"

          Heyes shook his head.  "Not like that, Kid.  I mean, yes, that kind of a hotel, but there are no women like that in the story in my head.  You see, I'm thinking about what it would be like if I could just watch you."

          "Me?"

          "Uh-huh," Heyes said, nodding slightly.  He stared into the fire, allowing himself to step into the fantasy that he'd carefully constructed over the years.  "We come into the room – it's cold outside, but the room's warm.  There's a fire burning on a small hearth, and the tub's already been filled with hot water.  I walk over to one of the beds and put my saddlebags and hat down.  You toss yours onto the other bed, and then sit down in a chair and pull off your boots."

          Curry chuckled.  It was a familiar scenario, even if not done in a fancy hotel, and they usually could only afford a room with one bed.  "Sounds pretty normal to me, Heyes.  Then what?"

          "Then you start undressing… vest, shirt, pants, long underwear…"  Heyes licked his lips and swallowed, then continued.  "I'm just sitting there, pulling off my boots and you're already naked.  That gives me a chance to get a good look at you before you walk over to the tub, climb in, and slowly ease yourself down into the hot water."

          "Mmm," the Kid sighed, wishing they were in that hotel room right now, with a fire and a hot bath…  "Oh yeah, that feels good," he sighed.

          "It's the one time I can just look at you," Heyes repeated.

          "Heyes, you see me every day.  All day, every day."

          "But I don't often get to _see_ you," Heyes replied, adding to make sure Curry understood, "Without your clothes on."

          "Oh," the Kid replied, blushing a little.  "And what do you think about seein' me without my clothes on?"

          Heyes smiled thinly, knowing he was treading toward some very dangerous territory.  "I like it, Kid.  I think you're, well, let's just say that I enjoy what I see, when I get the chance to see it.  Now, do you want me to keep going?"

          "Yep," the Kid replied, leaning back against his saddle, which was setting against the wall of the cave.

          "I watch you ease down into the water and get comfortable, then you reach over and grab the soap.  It's the fancy kind, you know, like Silky has sent all the way from Europe."

          "Mmm," the Kid replied, closing his eyes with the memory.  "That soap of his sure does smell nice."

          Heyes nodded and continued.  "I sit there on the bed and I watch while you work up a good lather in your hand and then rub it over your arms… your chest… your legs."

          "I wouldn't mind a nice, long, _hot_ bath right about now," the Kid sighed.  "That pretty smelling soap…"

          "Then you rinse off the soap off and stand up so you can lather your, uh, nether parts."

          Curry ginned.  "And you like watchin' me do that, right?"

          Heyes blushed deeply, but he nodded.  "Too much, I think."

          "So what happens after I finish my bath?" the Kid asked him.

          Heyes paused, then took a deep breath and sighed, saying, "You towel your hair and then finally dry off and walk over to one of the beds.  You lay down—"

          "Naked?"

          "Yeah."

          "Don't I get cold?"

          Heyes sighed quietly.  The Kid wasn't letting him just tell the story.  "Well, you probably would get cold, in a real hotel room, but not when I'm just thinking this thing out."

          "Ah, okay.  Do I go to sleep?  You know how I go out after a hot bath."

          Heyes nodded.  "Yeah, I know, Kid.  And yes, you go to sleep, but then you start dreaming and…"  He trailed off again, glancing away, his cheeks burning.

          "And?"

          A huff and Heyes groaned and said, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

          "Ah, come on, Heyes.  This is the most interesting thing I've heard you say in months!"

          That made the dark-haired man scowl, but he steeled himself and continued.  "You lay down and I undress and climb into the tub.  While I'm taking a bath you start dreaming, and it must be a good dream because you, well, you get proddy."

 

          Curry ginned.  "I do, huh?"

          "And you reach down and, uh, well, you take hold of yourself."

          "Guess I would, too, if I was havin' one of _those_ dreams."

          "And you start… rubbing your hand up and down your, uh, well…"

          The Kid closed his eyes and reached down to cup himself.  "Wonder if I was thinkin' about some pretty little gal."

          "Probably," Heyes allowed, swallowing hard when he saw the Kid give himself a squeeze.

          "Keep talkin', Heyes."

          "Well, you, uh, you keep touching yourself… until you're, uh, hard, and—"

          "Damn, Heyes, will ya get to the point?"

          Heyes huffed out a breath, his body shaking.  He was getting aroused talking about his fantasy like this, not to mention watching the Kid touching himself through the material of his pants, and he wasn't at all sure he wanted to continue.  Still, the Kid seemed to be enjoying it, or at least he was amused by it, which might be worse.

          "Kid, I think that's enough."

          "Ah, come on, Heyes," he wheedled.  "It's just now getting interesting."

          "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you."  Heyes closed his eyes, allowing the familiar images to rise in his mind's eye again.  "I get out of the tub, dry myself off, and then I go over to your bed and climb on.  I reach out—"

          "And I don't wake up?" the Kid interrupted.

          Heyes eyes popped open and he glowered at his partner.  "Are you going to let me tell this or not?"

          "Rather you showed me," Curry said, his expression innocent and his tone hopeful.

          A heavy sigh, followed by an emphatic "No," and Heyes closed his eyes and continued.  "I climb onto the bed and I reach out and touch you.  You let go of your– Well, you know where your hand was."

          "Sure I do," the Kid said, and Heyes knew the man was still kneading himself.

          "As I was saying, I pick up where you left off, and—"

          "What do I feel like, Heyes?"

          "What?"

          "What does it feel like when you touch me?"

          "How the hell should I know?" Heyes sputtered, his eyes opening again.

          "Well, hell, Heyes, it's your story, haven't you ever decided what it feels like?"

          "Of course I—"

          "Well, then, tell me!"

          Heyes blushed furiously.  "Hell, Kid," he growled, "I've always thought it would feel like it does when I touch myself, but it'd be you, not me."

          The Kid grinned.  "Well, what does it feel like when you touch yourself?"

          Heyes eyes narrowed.  "You've been takin' care of that kind of business often enough these last few months, you know _exactly_ what it feels like!"

          "You knew about that?" Curry asked, a little surprised.  He'd really tried to be discreet.  "And you let me–?"

 

          "Kid, there's nothing wrong with getting a little relief," Heyes said reasonably.

          "All right, so tell me what happens next in this fantasy of yours."

          Heyes stared at the Kid for a moment, then wiggled down to find a comfortable position.  He closed his eyes, and said, "I have you in my hand, and—"

          "You sure you wouldn't rather show me?" Curry interrupted.

          "I'm going to shoot you if you don't let me finish this!"

          "All right, but I'm getting a little cold, so if you wanted to get a little frisky, well, I'm sure that would warm me right up."

          "And have you thinking about some pretty little saloon gal the whole time?" Heyes asked him.  "No, thanks, I'll stick to my own story."

          "All right, Heyes, have it your way," the Kid pouted, but he reached down and unbuttoned his pants.

          "What're you doing?" the dark-haired man demanded.

          "Told you already.  I'm proddy, and this story of yours isn't helping.  You've got your eyes shut, so I'm just going to take care of business."

          "Now?" was the yelped question.

          "Can't think of a better time, what with you talking about havin' your hand on me, rubbin' me…"

And Heyes watched one of his partner's hands disappear into his pants.  He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut – tight.

"Let's see, guess the next thing you'd probably do is reach up and touch me here," Curry said, his free hand coming up to rub over his chest.

Heyes forced his eyes open to see what the blond was doing.  "Uh, yeah," he said, his gaze trapped by the wandering hand.

          Curry moaned, his hips pressing up as he squeezed and rubbed himself, an impressive but unintentional display.

          "I, uh, I keep touching you," Heyes said, getting a little breathless while he watched.  "Your chest, your poker, your balls… until you're shooting, and I _don't_ mean your gun."

          The Kid grinned, but his eyes remained closed.  "Mmm," he said.  "That's what I need, that's for sure."

          "You, uh, wake up while you're coming," Heyes said, his voice going soft.  "You see me there beside you and you smile at me."

          "Damn straight I'd be smiling."

          "I scoot up closer and lean over you… and kiss you."

          "Does it feel like it did when I kissed you earlier?"

          Heyes dipped his head and muttered, "That was better, Kid.  That was real."

          Curry grinned.  "Heyes, you're really going to have to show me this fantasy of yours."

          "I can't," the dark-haired man said, his voice just above a whisper.

          And so the Kid decided that if Heyes wouldn't make him come, he'd just have to make Heyes make him come.  He stood up, and started undressing.

"Kid, what the devil's got into you?" Heyes yelped.

Curry ignored the question, continuing to pull off layers of clothes until he was naked and starting to shiver.  Then he grabbed up his bedroll and blankets and carried them over to where Heyes was, laying them down right next to the dark-haired man's own bed roll.  That done, he laid down and covered himself with the blanket.  He looked up at Heyes, who was watching him, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"Well, ya gonna let me lay here and freeze to death or are you going to climb under here and help warm me up?"

"Kid, you're gonna catch your death like that!  Put your clothes on!"

"Nope," Curry returned.

"Kid," Heyes growled.

"I'm not putting a stitch on until you get under these blankets and show me this fantasy you've been havin' for so long."

Heyes could be almost as stubborn as the Kid, when he really wanted to be.  The trouble was, he didn't really want to be.  He wanted to do exactly what the Kid wanted him to do, but he didn't want Jed to know that.  But as soon as he heard the blond's teeth begin to chatter he knew he couldn't stall any longer.

Mumbling under his breath, Heyes stood and added some wood to the fire, then quickly undressed and dove under the blankets.  As soon as he was lying next to his partner, Curry rolled over half on top of him, pinning him as he kissed Heyes a third time.

The dark-haired man struggled weakly under the Kid, who found the sensation much more pleasurable then he ever expected.  He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into the older man's mouth.

Heyes moaned and squirmed a little harder, but the Kid was able to wiggle over so he was almost lying right on top of Heyes, keeping him trapped under him.  He could feel Heyes' cock begin to swell under his thigh and his own poker responded, filling in a rush.

The Kid's cock was trapped between the blond's belly and Heyes' side, and the more the dark-haired man wiggled the more it felt good.

Heyes was panting for air when the Kid finally broke off the kiss and pulled back a little.  "Like that, Heyes?" he asked his friend.

"Uh?" was the inarticulate reply.  Heyes's brown eyes were round and a little glassy, his cock throbbed under Curry's thigh, and sweat had broken out on both of their bodies.

"You going to show me what you do to me?" the Kid asked, one hand coming up, fingertips rubbing over one of the dark-haired man's nipples.  It immediately hardened under his touch.  "This what you do?"

Heyes nodded, his eyes closing and chest arching.  He moaned softly and panted louder.

"How about this?" Jed asked, squeezing the hard nub between his finger and thumb.  "You ever do that?"

Heyes thrashed beneath him and the Kid realized he was enjoying himself a lot more than he'd imagined he might.  In fact, he didn't want Heyes to show him anything at all.  He just wanted to see what he could do to the man.

"Yeah," Heyes managed to gasp.  "I do that."

"How about this?" Jed asked, dipping his head so he could swipe his tongue over the puckered nub.

"Ah!" Heyes cried, back arching again, hips thrusting.  And then he whimpered softly.

The sound was Curry's undoing.  It was so full of want he couldn't bear it.  He dipped his head again and suckled on the sensitive pebble of flesh.  Heyes wiggled and twitched, his cock swelling more.

Curry shifted his leg so he could reach down and take hold of Heyes' cock.  It jumped under his touch, and the dark-haired man whimpered again.

Jed grinned and squeezed the pulsing shaft.

Heyes cried out softly, his head rolling from side to side.

Heyes' poker felt incredibly smooth and hard, and the Kid began to stroke the vein-textured shaft, the movement made easier by all of the liquid Heyes was spilling.

"Oh God, Kid," Heyes gasped.  "Ya gotta stop.  I'm gonna—"

But before he could say it, it was too late and he was shooting his seed into Curry's hand while the blond pumped him and sucked on his nipple.

          "Oh God… Kid..  Oh, shit…  Yes, Kid…  Jed…" Heyes gurgled.

          Curry chuckled, his own hips pumping in time with his partner's, his cock rubbing along Heyes' ribs and his own belly.  And when he felt the first load pump into his hand, hot and sticky, Jed felt his own balls begin to tighten.  And when Heyes reached up, his fingers curling into his hair, pulling just enough to hurt a little, he grunted and started to shoot himself, his seed spilling onto Heyes' chest and running down over his ribs.

          When they were both done, they lay pressed up against one another, legs tangled, buried under the blankets.

          "Damn, Heyes, that felt better than I expected," the Kid admitted.

          "Yeah, I know what you mean."  He paused for a moment and then asked seriously, "You don't hate me, do you?"

          "Hate you?" the Kid asked.  "Heyes, what the hell are you talkin' about?"

          "I know you prefer the ladies, but—"

          "I might prefer the ladies, Heyes, but do you see any ladies out here?"

          "Nope."

          "Me either.  Besides, I rather enjoyed that.  Think I might want to try it again even."

          "You would?"

          "Mmm," Jed replied, nuzzling the dark-haired man's neck.  "Like feeling you under me like that."

          "Like being there," Heyes admitted softly.

          "Good," Jed returned.  "Because we've got us another month, maybe two, before we can get out of this cave.  Plenty of time for me to see what I can do to you… and what you can do to me."

          Heyes chuckled softly.  "You always were practical, Kid."

          "Yep," Curry replied smugly.  "And you were always the thinker."

          "Never thought it would feel like this, Kid."

          "Better than your fantasy?"

          "Yeah," Heyes admitted.  "Because it's real."

          "I'll show you real," Curry growled, reaching for Heyes' still semi-hard poker.

          Heyes laughed harder.  "Guess you're worse off than I thought," he gasped.

          "I've got a powerful need, Heyes."

          The dark-haired man forced his partner over onto his back, although he never let go of his prize.  "Well, then, guess I'll just have to see if I can take care of that for you, won't I?"

          "I was hopin' you'd say that, Heyes."

The End


End file.
